


Playing Around

by prisonofmemories



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonofmemories/pseuds/prisonofmemories
Summary: Chase is always playing with House's balls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007 and am now rescuing it from my old LJ. Short and silly. I rated it T just to be safe because I never know how to rate stuff when there isn't porn. Hope you enjoy!

"You really enjoy touching my balls, don't you?"

Chase jerked around quickly and accidentally dropped the tennis ball he was playing with to look at the man standing in the doorway. A soft pink blush spread across his cheeks and he tried to find a clever retort somewhere in his mind, but it seemed to have been blocked by a wide variation of dirty mental images. Not knowing where to look, he decided on hiding under House's desk to find the tennis ball that got him into this situation in the first place.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

House moved closer to him, but Chase didn't realize exactly how close until he got up to put the tennis ball back on the desk: a pair of piercing blue eyes examined him from only inches away.

"What..? You...I'm..." he stammered, blushing even more and mentally kicking himself for suddenly losing his ability to speak.

House smirked. "I always wonder how it's possible for your organs to keep functioning when all the blood has rushed to your cheeks."

Chase looked frightened.

"These cheeks," he stated, poking the younger doctor in the face with a finger.

Chase was still staring at him with wide eyes, unresponsive save for the quickening breaths he was taking. House rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, snapping his fingers in front of the Aussie's face. "Hello? Are you in there somewhere? Can't you see I'm trying to hit on you?"

This seemed to snap Chase out of his reverie. "You're what?"

"God, do you want me to spell it out for you?" And before the younger man could reply to that, House quickly grabbed his face and kissed him.


End file.
